Szczur kontra Robal
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 7 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Zemście Totalnej Porażki dzień rozpoczął się dosyć burzliwie. Pauline usłyszała rozmowę Andrew i Kevina, w której Andrew wyznał, że zamierza wykorzystać trochę Alexandrę. Gdy Pauline jej o tym powiedziała, dziewczyna nie do końca mogła w to uwierzyć. Poza tym Natalie ostatecznie sprzeciwiła się Ashley i wybuchła między nimi kłótnia. Tego dnia uczestnicy wzięli udział w ekstremalnym biegu sztafetowym podzielonym na cztery części. Ponieważ w drużynie Szczurów było o jedną osobę więcej, nasz gość specjalny Duncan wybrał Natalie do pomocy w utrudnianiu zadania. Mimo początkowej przewagi Szczurów, to Robale ostatecznie zwyciężyły. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Natalie oraz… ponownie przywitaliśmy Jennifer, która nie daje za wygraną i ciągle chce wrócić do gry. No cóż. Co wydarzy się tym razem? Jak dalej potoczą się sytuacje w drużynach? I kto opuści wyspę po dramatycznej ceremonii? By się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Domki drużynowe Wredne Szczury ''Zadowolona Ashley leżała sobie na łóżku. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Nareszcie pozbyłam się tego zbędnego balastu w drużynie! Bez tych trzech osób atmosfera od razu jest milsza. Chociaż jest jeszcze Orlando, ale póki co nie muszę się nim martwić, bo za bardzo zależy mu na wygrywaniu, żeby miał spiskować przeciwko nam. Teraz przydałoby się przygarnąć do siebie Vanessę, mimo że już do rozwiązania drużyn sojusz nie jest mi bardzo potrzebny. Wystarczy tylko, że weźmiemy się w garść po tych dwóch porażkach i znowu zaczniemy wygrywać. ''Ashley wstała z łóżka i wyszła na zewnątrz, gdzie medytowała sobie Vanessa. 'Ashley: '''Hej… Nie przeszkadzam ci? '''Vanessa: '''Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Może chcesz do mnie dołączyć? '''Ashley: '''Nie, dzięki. Właściwie to chciałam, żebyś to ty do mnie dołączyła. ''Vanessa dopiero teraz spojrzała się na Ashley. 'Vanessa: '''Hę? Co masz na myśli? '''Ashley: '''Teraz to nie jest takie ważne, ale niedługo będzie rozwiązanie drużyn i będę potrzebowała twojego wsparcia w moim sojuszu. Więc będę mogła na ciebie liczyć? '''Vanessa: '''Hmm… Pewnie! Musimy sobie pomagać, żebyśmy zawsze mieli pozytywną karmę. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej. 'Ashley: '''Ee… no jasne! ''Ashley również się uśmiechnęła i weszła z powrotem do domku. (pokój zwierzeń)'Vanessa: '''Może i nie powinnam się zgadzać ze względu na sytuację z Natalie, która nie zasłużyła na eliminację, ale czuję, że Ashley nie ma teraz złych zamiarów wobec nikogo i na razie wokół niej nie krąży już zła energia. Paskudne Robale ''Pauline i Alexandra siedziały na schodkach i rozmawiały o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. 'Pauline: '''W sumie Andrew już od początku wydawał mi się podejrzany. '''Alexandra: '''Nie żebym ci nie wierzyła, ale mimo wszystko chcę dać mu szansę. Zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. '''Pauline: '''Jak chcesz, tylko pamiętaj, żebyś na niego uważała. ''Nagle zza ściany domku wyszła Jennifer. Dziewczyny od razu się na nią spojrzały. 'Pauline: '''A ty co tutaj robisz? Już chyba dwa razy zostałaś stąd wyrzucona. '''Jennifer: '''To nie twoja sprawa. ''Zaczęła wchodzić po schodkach, żeby wejść do domku, ale Pauline ją zatrzymała. 'Pauline: '''Chyba jednak to jest moja sprawa, skoro zamierzasz tu wejść. ''Jennifer przewróciła oczami. 'Jennifer: '''Przyszłam z kimś pogadać. A skoro już to wiesz, to się ode mnie odwal. ''Odepchnęła Pauline i weszła do domku. 'Alexandra: '''Pewnie chodzi jej o Andrew… '''Pauline: '''Możliwe… Tylko dlaczego? '''Alexandra: '''Zauważyłam już, że się lubią… Poza tym ona nam, to znaczy jemu i przy okazji też mi, pomogła podczas tego zadania z piratami i szlachtą. '''Pauline: '''Serio? '''Alexandra: '''Tak… Chociaż możliwe, że bardziej chodziło jej o zemstę na swojej dawnej drużynie. '''Pauline: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna nic złego nie kombinuje… ''Tymczasem Jennifer rozmawiała z Andrew, który przed jej przyjściem był sam w domku. 'Andrew: '''Więc mówisz, że chcesz pomocy ode mnie? '''Jennifer: '''Tak, zresztą ja już raz ci pomogłam. Jeśli zgodzisz się na tę drobną współpracę, to ja postaram się, żebyś nie odpadł, natomiast ty spróbujesz zrobić coś, żeby przywrócić mnie do gry. Może być? '''Andrew: '''Hmm… Okej! ''Jennifer uśmiechnęła się do niego. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Podoba mi się taki układ! Nie wiem tylko co mogę zrobić, żeby Jennifer mogła wrócić do gry… Ale liczy się chociaż to, że ona chce mi pomóc. Już wcześniej ją lubiłem, a teraz chyba zostanie tutaj moją ulubienicą! Zadanie I ''Uczestnicy i Chris zebrali się w pobliżu domków. 'Chris: '''Witaj finałowa ósemko! Po dzisiejszej ceremonii zostanie was tutaj już tylko połowa. Na pewno cieszycie się z tego powodu tak bardzo jak ja. ''Cisza. 'Chris: '''Noo, nieważne. Skoro jest was po równo w drużynach, postanowiłem wykorzystać okazję i dzisiaj odbędą się między wami małe pojedynki. Jedna osoba z Wrednych Szczurów kontra jedna osoba z Paskudnych Robali. Podzieliłem was już na pary. W sumie dwa razy się ze sobą zmierzycie. Najpierw w mniejszym zadaniu, a następnie w głównym pojedynku, które zdecyduje o zwycięstwie drużyny. W pierwszej części będziecie walczyć o ułatwienie w drugiej części. Za chwilę rozejdziecie się w cztery różne miejsca. Na wykonanie tego pierwszego zadania będziecie mieli tylko minutę, więc radzę się postarać. Orlando vs Andrew ''Chłopacy znajdowali się gdzieś w lesie. Stali przed drzewem, na którym zawieszona była flaga. 'Chris: '''Chyba łatwo możecie się domyślić, co takiego musicie zrobić. Wygra ten z was, który jako pierwszy weźmie flagę zanim czas się skończy. Jednak jeśli któryś z was spadnie z drzewa, nie może już drugi raz rozpocząć zadania, co równa się z przegraną w tym wyzwaniu. '''Orlando i Andrew: 'Łatwizna! Po powiedzeniu tego wrogo się na siebie spojrzeli. 'Chris: '''Tak więc… start! ''Od razu zaczęli wspinać się na drzewo. Orlando dosyć szybko wyprzedził Andrew. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Ja muszę to wygrać, a nie on! (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Ten koleś nie ma ze mną żadnych szans… Zresztą już raz ze mną przegrał! ''Po chwili Andrew złapał za nogę Orlando i próbował go zrzucić, lecz ten mocno się trzymał. 'Orlando: '''A więc tak chcesz się bawić? ''Orlando wyrwał nogę z ręki Andrew, a następnie kopnął go przez co spadł. 'Andrew: '''Grr… ''Orlando dalej wspinał się na drzewo. Gdy był już przy fladze, próbował do niej dosięgnąć trzymając się jedną ręką gałęzi. Jednak nagle gałąź złamała się i chłopak spadł. 'Chris: '''No cóż… Wygląda na to, że żaden z was nie zdobył punktu dla swojej drużyny. Więc idziemy dalej… ''Chris odszedł, podczas gdy Andrew i Orlando wstali i wyglądali na zdenerwowanych swoją przegraną. Ashley vs Pauline Dziewczyny stały przed wejściem do jaskini. Po chwili podszedł do nich Chris. 'Chris: '''Teraz wasza kolej. Wewnątrz jaskini znajduje się śpiący niedźwiedź, do którego przywiązana jest flaga. Wygra ta z was, która pierwsza zabierze tę flagę i wróci z nią do mnie nie budząc przy tym miśka. I tu radzę uważać. Jeśli go obudzicie, to już pewnie nie zdobędziecie tej flagi. Oczywiście musicie być też na tyle szybkie, żeby zdążyć w ciągu minuty. Więc… do dzieła! ''Pauline i Ashley wbiegły do jaskini. Po przebiegnięciu kilku metrów zatrzymały się przed niedźwiedziem, który nie spał zbyt spokojnie. 'Ashley: '''Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chyba nie chcę ryzykować utratą zdrowia podchodząc do tego zwierzaka… '''Pauline: '''Mi też to niezbyt pasuje, ale jesteśmy tu, żeby wygrać, co nie? Zresztą tobie chyba wyjątkowo bardzo na tym zależy z tego co zauważyłam. '''Ashley: '''No, tak trochę… ''Uśmiechnęły się do siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że mogłabym się dogadać z taką dziewczyną… Patrząc na to, że pochodzimy z dwóch różnych światów, to jednak możemy mieć ze sobą wiele wspólnego. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Ta Pauline jest nawet fajna. Chyba wcale się nie różnimy tak bardzo, jak na początku mi się wydawało. ''Po chwili Ashley i Pauline powoli zbliżyły się do niedźwiedzia i ostrożnie próbowały dosięgnąć do flagi. Nagle misiek machnął łapą przez sen, co spowodowało, że Ashley krzyknęła. 'Pauline: '''Nie krzycz, bo go… ''Niedźwiedź obudził się i spojrzał na dziewczyny. 'Pauline: '…obudzisz… Zwierzak ryknął na Pauline i Ashley, które zaczęły uciekać. Po chwili wybiegły z jaskini. 'Ashley: '''Już nigdy więcej nie zbliżę się do żadnego niedźwiedzia! '''Chris: '''Tak, tak. A gdzie jest flaga? '''Pauline: '''Cóż, niestety nie udało nam się jej zdobyć. '''Chris: '''Eh, to oznacza kolejny przegrany remis… Miejmy nadzieję, że następne osoby już sobie poradzą z tak prostym zadaniem… Lucas vs Kevin ''Oboje czekali przed stołówką na Chrisa, który po chwili do nich podszedł. 'Chris: '''Witaj trzecia paro. Póki co obydwie drużyny mają zero punktów, więc liczę na to, że w końcu to zmienicie. Flaga, którą musicie do mnie przynieść, jest przyczepiona do lodówki wewnątrz stołówki. Brzmi łatwo, bo tak właśnie jest. Jednak waszym utrudnieniem jest to, że Chef dzielnie pilnuje kuchni, więc nie może was zobaczyć, bo inaczej was wyrzuci i stracicie szansę na zdobycie punktu. Jasne? Więc ruszajcie! ''Kevin i Lucas weszli do budynku i zatrzymali się przed wejściem do kuchni. 'Kevin: '''Oby tylko nie stał przy drzwiach… ''Kevin lekko uchylił drzwi i razem z Lucasem zajrzeli do kuchni. Chef był trochę dalej i akurat w tym momencie stał odwrócony do nich. Oboje po cichu weszli do pomieszczenia i schowali się za szafkami. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''To chowanie się przed Chefem i czekanie na odpowiedni moment było trochę stresujące mając tak mało czasu… ''Chef przechadzał się po kuchni. Gdy szedł znowu będąc odwróconym do nich, Kevin wstał i powoli zaczął za nim iść zmierzając do lodówki, do której przyczepiona była flaga. Jednak w pewnym momencie podłoga pod nim zaskrzypiała. 'Kevin: '(szeptem) O nie… Chef odwrócił się i widząc Kevina złapał go i wyciągnął z kuchni. '' '''Lucas: '''Dobra, lepszej okazji już chyba nie będę mieć. ''Podbiegł do flagi. Jednak zanim ją złapał Chef zdążył wrócić i po chwili Lucas znalazł się już obok Kevina przed wejściem do stołówki. Chris tylko spojrzał się na nich niezadowolony i poszedł dalej. Vanessa vs Alexandra Chris przyszedł na plażę, gdzie czekała na niego ostatnia para. 'Chris: '''Cóż, teraz wszystko zależy od was. Jako że wyjątkowo trudno idzie wam wykonanie tych łatwych zadań, postanowiłem nie wprowadzać wam już dodatkowych utrudnień. Wystarczy, że w ciągu minuty złapiecie nieco przerośniętego kraba mającego flagę, który biega sobie po tej plaży. I nic więcej. Więc czas start! ''Vanessa i Alexandra zaczęły rozglądać się za krabem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''Fajnie byłoby wygrać dla swojej drużyny… '''Vanessa: '''Hmm… Gdzie taki krab mógł się schować? ''Po chwili kilka metrów dalej przebiegł krab z flagą. Vanessa od razu go zauważyła i pobiegła w jego stronę. Zaraz za nią zauważyła to Alexandra i również pobiegła za krabem. Jednak ten schował się wśród kilku dużych kamieni. 'Alexandra: '''Cóż… Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chyba wolę poczekać, aż ten krab stamtąd wyjdzie. Nie chcę, żeby mnie zaatakował swoimi szczypcami, gdy spróbuję go na ślepo złapać… '''Vanessa: '''Jeśli nie będziemy agresywne, to on też nie będzie, chyba… Zresztą wystarczy tylko złapać flagę, a nie jego. Ja mimo wszystko spróbuję, bo mamy mało czasu. ''Vanessa kucnęła i w momencie gdy wystawiła rękę do kamieni, krab wyszedł z kryjówki i pobiegł dalej. Dziewczyny znowu zaczęły go gonić i za każdym razem, gdy próbowały go złapać lub od razu zabrać flagę, krab w ostatniej chwili im uciekał. 'Alexandra: '''Dobra, to już robi się bezsensowne… ''Krab po chwili znowu schował się wśród kamieni. Wtedy też do dziewczyn podszedł Chris. Za nim stali pozostali uczestnicy. 'Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Jak widzę, wy też to zawaliłyście… ''Zawiedzione Alexandra i Vanessa podeszły do reszty równie zawiedzionych osób. 'Chris: '''Co mogę powiedzieć… Jesteście beznadziejni! Oczywiście jak się domyślacie, żadna drużyna nie wygrywa i nie zdobywa bonusu do następnego zadania. Za kilkanaście minut spotykamy się w okolicy znanego wam już toru przeszkód, który przerobiliśmy trochę na potrzeby następnego zadania. Zadanie II '''Chris: '''Jak możecie zauważyć, przygotowaliśmy dla was cztery platformy różnych wielkości. Będą wam służyły jako ring. Będziecie na nich walczyć piankowymi kijami z tymi samymi osobami, z którymi już się dzisiaj zmierzyliście. Punkt zdobędzie ten uczestnik, który strąci przeciwnika z ringu prosto do głębokiego błota. ''Stażyści rozdali uczestnikom piankowe kije do walki. 'Chris: '''Tym razem remisy chyba nie będą już możliwe. Wspomnę tylko jeszcze, że zwycięzcy mieli dostać większe wersje tych kijów, ale skoro nie potrafiliście ich wygrać, to oczywiście nikt ich nie dostanie. Myślę, że wszystko jest już jasne. Zadanie znowu zaczniemy od Andrew i Orlando, więc zapraszam was na największy ring. Każda następna para będzie walczyć na co raz to mniejszej platformie. Andrew vs Orlando ''Chłopacy stali naprzeciwko siebie i czekali na odpowiedni moment do zaatakowania. Reszta zawodników ich oglądała. Nieco dalej stała również nieco zaciekawiona Jennifer. 'Orlando: '''Gotowy na drugą porażkę? '''Andrew: '''Jakbyś nie pamiętał, to żaden z nas wtedy nie wygrał. '''Orlando: '''Ja wygrałem nieoficjalnie, bo to ty spadłeś pierwszy za to ja prawie zdobyłem tę flagę. '''Andrew: '''Właśnie, „prawie”. '''Orlando: '''No, nieważne. Teraz już nie będzie żadnych wątpliwości co do zwycięzcy! Żegnaj! ''Orlando zrobił mocny zamach, lecz Andrew w ostatniej chwili go ominął. 'Andrew: '''Ha! ''Teraz Andrew spróbował go uderzyć, lecz również bez skutku. 'Orlando: '''Cóż, jeśli tylko na tyle cię stać, to możesz już się poddać. '''Andrew: '''Sam nie byłeś lepszy! ''Znowu spróbował uderzyć Orlando, który ze spokojem znowu go ominął. 'Orlando: '''Chyba nie myślisz, że ja też jestem taki kiepski? To był tylko początek… ''W tym momencie Orlando zaczął cały czas atakować Andrew, który starał się robić jak najwięcej uników. Po chwili widząc, że traci z nim szanse, zaczął uciekać przed śmiejącym się Orlando i przez kolejną chwilę biegali dookoła platformy. 'Orlando: '''A teraz kto jest lepszy, co? ''W końcu udało mu się go zepchnąć i Andrew spadł na dół prosto do błota. 'Orlando: '''Oczywiście, że ja! '''Chris: '''Nareszcie ktoś zdobył punkt! Szczury wygrywają pierwszy pojedynek! (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'On mi jeszcze za to zapłaci… To ja będę się śmiał jako ostatni! Pauline vs Ashley ''Jako następne do walki szykowały się Ashley i Pauline, które znajdowały się już na trochę mniejszej platformie. 'Pauline: '''Zacznę od tego, że chyba nie zamierzam się tak z tobą uganiać jak tamci… Zresztą nawet nie chcę się bezsensownie bić tymi kijami. '''Ashley: '''Ja też nie. Ale mimo wszystko któraś z nas musi wygrać. Więc wybacz, ale… ''Ashley spróbowała zepchnąć Pauline, lecz ta ją odepchnęła. 'Pauline: '''Tak łatwo raczej nie będzie. Obydwie chcemy to zwyciężyć. ''Po chwili dziewczyny próbowały zepchnąć się nawzajem, ale bez skutku. Tymczasem gdy Andrew wygrzebał się z błota, podeszła do niego Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Cóż, słabo ci poszło… Miejmy nadzieję, że mimo wszystko tamci przegrają. '''Andrew: '''Taa… '''Jennifer: '''Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. Jeszcze możesz pokazać na co cię stać. '''Andrew: '''Wiem o tym. Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać. Zresztą ty też nie dajesz za wygraną i w sumie dzięki temu motywujesz mnie teraz do walki. '''Jennifer: '''To bardzo dobrze. ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. W tle można było zobaczyć, że Alexandra trochę im się przygląda. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''Zaczynam się martwić… Czy Andrew naprawdę ma z nią jakiś układ? ''Tymczasem Pauline i Ashley stały naprzeciwko siebie z wystawionymi do siebie piankowymi kijami. Obydwie były dosyć blisko krawędzi platformy. 'Ashley: '''To już się robi nudne, co nie? '''Pauline: '''No, przydałoby się to zakończyć, bo przez większość czasu tylko czaimy się na siebie. '''Ashley: '''Właściwie gdybym chciała, to już dawno bym się na ciebie rzuciła i cię stąd zepchnęła. '''Pauline: '''Tak, ja też. Ale jednak nie możemy tak stać w nieskończoność… ''Nagle Pauline niespodziewanie wytrąciła kij Ashley z jej rąk, który zleciał na dół. Następnie spróbowała ją zepchnąć, lecz Ashley zrobiła unik i tym razem to ona wytrąciła kij z rąk Pauline. Potem Ashley popchnęła ją i w momencie, gdy Pauline już straciła równowagę i miała spaść, złapała rękę Ashley i pociągnęła ją ze sobą przez co ostatecznie obydwie spadły do błota. 'Chris: '''No cóż, kolejny remis… Ale teraz przynajmniej to jest już tylko problem Robali, bo Szczury ciągle prowadzą po poprzednim pojedynku. Kevin vs Lucas ''Kolejna platforma była już dużo mniejsza od poprzednich. Kevin i Lucas mieli dosyć mało miejsca na poruszanie się. 'Chris: '''Nie wiem czy to dla was dobrze, czy źle, ale możecie łatwo zrzucić przeciwnika i jednocześnie też musicie uważać na siebie, gdyż sami właśnie szybko możecie spaść. Więc… powodzenia! ''Chłopacy byli dosyć ostrożni i powoli zaczęli się atakować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kevin: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie zależało mi na tym, żeby wygrać za wszelką cenę. Wolałem już być ostrożniejszy, żeby potem nie przegrać z własnej winy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Cóż, chciałem wygrać ten pojedynek, ale w sumie nie kosztem jakiejś wielkiej walki, która nie była do tego potrzebna. Zresztą Kevin też jakoś bardzo się nie starał… ''W międzyczasie Jennifer zauważyła, że Alexandra stoi niedaleko i obserwuje ją oraz Andrew, więc podeszła do niej. On natomiast nie zwracał już na nie uwagi. 'Jennifer: '''A ty co się tak gapisz? ''Nieco zaskoczona Alexandra chciała już jej odpowiedzieć, ale Jennifer od razu się wtrąciła. 'Jennifer: '''Nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia. Widzę, że coś ci we mnie nie pasuje i pewnie ma to związek z Andrew, więc dam ci dobrą radę. Lepiej daj sobie z tym spokój i nic nie kombinuj przeciwko mnie, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy, jasne? '''Alexandra: '''Ale ja nic… ''Nie zdążyła skończyć zdania, gdyż Jennifer znowu się wtrąciła. 'Jennifer: '''Jak już mówiłam, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ostrzegłam cię, więc dostosuj się do tego dla własnego dobra. ''Jennifer odeszła od zszokowanej Alexandry. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? ''Lucas i Kevin po chwili zaczęli się nieco rozkręcać i trochę odważniej się atakowali, jednak nadal starali się zachować ostrożność. W pewnym momencie Kevin musiał zrobić większy unik i przez to stracił na chwilę równowagę. Potem to samo spotkało Lucasa, jednak zanim odzyskał równowagę, Kevinowi udało się go zepchnąć z platformy. 'Chris: '''Robale zdobywają punkt! A to oznacza, że ostatni pojedynek zadecyduje o wszystkim. Miejmy nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez remisu… Alexandra vs Vanessa ''Dziewczyny znajdowały się na najmniejszej platformie. Właściwie nie miały już gdzie się ruszyć. 'Vanessa: '''Eh, nie chcę używać przemocy… '''Alexandra: '''Cóż, ja chyba też nie chcę się bić… '''Chris: '''Więc macie problem, bo nie skończymy dopóki któraś z was nie spadnie. A chyba nie chcecie narażać się drużynie i celowo przegrać? '''Vanessa i Alexandra: '''No nie… '''Chris: '''No właśnie. A to przecież i tak nie będzie was bardzo bolało, chyba. ''Vanessa i Alexandra jeszcze przez chwilę stały nie wiedząc, czy już zaatakować przeciwniczkę. Potem niepewnie spróbowały zepchnąć się nawzajem i jednocześnie zrobiły dosyć gwałtowny unik przed atakiem co spowodowało, że platforma troszkę się zabujała. Alexandra nieco się tym przeraziła. 'Alexandra: '''O nie… Lęk wysokości chyba wraca… '''Vanessa: '''Może i jest to trochę nieodpowiedni moment, ale dzięki medytacji będzie ci dużo łatwiej pokonać swoje lęki. No i trochę się uspokoisz, bo czuję, że jesteś zdenerwowana pewnymi sprawami. '''Alexandra: '''Dzięki, później może spróbuję… '''Jennifer: '''Ta, rudej chyba przydałoby się trochę luzu. ''Alexandra odwróciła się od Vanessy i spojrzała na Jennifer. 'Alexandra: '''Słyszałam to! ''Zanim Jennifer jej odpowiedziała, wtrącił się Chris. 'Chris: '''Idź stąd! Nie uczestniczysz w programie, więc nie zabieraj cennego czasu antenowego! ''Jennifer chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się i nieco obrażona odeszła. Wtedy z platformy spadła Alexandra. 'Vanessa: '''Wybacz… '''Chris: '''O, Vanessa wykorzystała okazję i zdobyła punkt! A to oznacza, że dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywają Wredne Szczury! ''Drużyna Szczurów zaczęła się cieszyć, natomiast drużyna Robali wyglądała na zawiedzioną. Ceremonia Uczestnicy zagłosowali już i czekali na Chrisa. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kevin: '''Nie chcę sobie zapeszać, ale chyba tylko ja mogę dzisiaj czuć się bezpiecznie… Jako jedyny zdobyłem punkt dla drużyny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Mam nadzieję, że Alexandra zagłosuje na Andrew. Musimy się go w końcu pozbyć! (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: 'Czuję, że nawaliłam dzisiaj… Mogę przez to odpaść… (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Nie wiem co zaszło między Jennifer a Alexandrą… Może nareszcie jako pierwsze tutaj kłócą się o mnie? ''Po chwili przyszedł już Chris z tacą, na której były trzy pianki oraz jedna zatruta. 'Chris: '''Zacznę chyba od tego, że pierwszy raz w programie mamy taką sytuację… '''Kevin: '''Czyli jaką? '''Chris: '''Pozwólcie, że wam pokażę… ''Nagle obok Chrisa pojawił się ekran, na którym pokazane było głosowanie zawodników, którzy zrobili się teraz przez to nieco nerwowi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alexandra: '''Nie wiem na kogo zagłosować… Chyba chcę dać jeszcze szansę Andrew, więc… wybacz mi Kevin. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Andrew, mam cię dość! (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Oczywiście, że głosuję na Pauline. Jest nam niepotrzebna. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kevin: 'Niechętnie, ale głosuję na Alexandrę. Nie mamy ze sobą zbyt dużego kontaktu, a Pauline i Andrew to moi przyjaciele… ''Ekran się wyłączył. Uczestnicy byli teraz trochę zszokowani. '''Chris: '''Więc mamy poczwórny remis. A ponieważ nie mogę wywalić całej waszej czwórki oraz nie mamy czasu na dogrywki, postanowiłem, że… wylosujemy przegranego! '''Paskudne Robale: Co?! Do Chrisa podszedł Chef trzymający jakąś miskę. Chris: 'W misce znajdują się cztery kartki z waszymi imionami. Teraz może odpaść każdy z was… ''Chris sięgnął do miski, wyjął jedną karteczkę i spojrzał kogo wylosował. '''Chris: '''Więc dzisiejszym frajerem zostaje… Kevin! '''Paskudne Robale: Co?! Chris rzucił uczestnikom pianki, lecz oni je zignorowali. 'Chris: '''Kevin, Katapulta Przegranych już na ciebie czeka. ''Zawiedziony Kevin wstał i poszedł w stronę Portu Wstydu razem z Chrisem. Zaraz za nimi pobiegła Pauline. Gdy do nich dotarła, Kevin siedział już w katapulcie. 'Pauline: '''Szkoda, że musisz odejść… '''Kevin: '''Nie martw się. Na tym polega ta gra, a ty musisz walczyć dalej. '''Pauline: '''Pewnie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że będę tęsknić… '''Kevin: '''Ja też… ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i już mieli się pocałować, gdy Chris uruchomił katapultę wyrzucając Kevina. 'Chris: '''Hehe, lubię przerywać miłe momenty. ''Odszedł nieco dalej. 'Chris: '''I tym sposobem odpadła już połowa zawodników! A co wydarzy się następnym razem? Kto dotrwa do rozwiązania drużyn? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Kevina) ''Kevin stoi w korytarzu szkolnym. W tle można zobaczyć plakat z jego wizerunkiem. '''Kevin: '''Cześć! Nazywam się Kevin. Chcę wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce, ponieważ lubię podejmować się nowych wyzwań. Teraz biorę udział w wyborach do samorządu szkolnego, głównie za namową przyjaciół, którzy twierdzą, że nadaję się do roli przewodniczącego. Warto spróbować. Ludzie mówią, że chcą na mnie głosować, bo jestem charyzmatyczny i dosyć popularny w szkole. Myślę, że mają trochę racji. Dobrze dogaduję się z innymi i potrafię być przekonywujący. W programie chciałbym poznać nowe osoby, z którymi chętnie się zaprzyjaźnię. Może nawet znajdę tam kogoś wyjątkowego… Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki